Ocho años
by malson72
Summary: Lo que pasa cuando se dejan las puertas abiertas. SJ


La Coronel Samantha Carter abrió la puerta y entró en casa de Jack O'Neill. Lo primero que vió fue las filas de cajas que se apilaban en el pasillo de entrada. El General había sido ascendido recientemente a jefe del Departamento de Seguridad Global en Washington D.C. y preparaba su traslado a aquella ciudad. Había pasado ocho años en la base Stargate, el último como su comandante en jefe, y ella había estado bajo sus órdenes directas durante todo ese tiempo. No solo mantenían una relación profesional sino que también habían ido forjando una sólida amistad basada en la admiración y el respeto mutuos, una amistad que había derivado en algo más que ninguno de los dos podía admitir debido al reglamento. Con su ascenso dejaba de estar en su misma línea de mando directo lo que permitiría otro tipo de relación, pero con su marcha a Washington las posibilidades volvían a ser cero. Además, después de haber estado prometida con Pete Shanahan ya no estaba segura de que él siguiera "preocupándose" por ella de la misma manera que antes. Las cajas del pasillo le recordaban lo mucho que iba a echarle de menos. Por un momento, pensó que iba a echarse a llorar.

¿General?- llamó tomando de nuevo el control de sus emociones.

¡Carter! ¡Qué sorpresa! - O'Neill apareció al fondo del pasillo, sonriendo – Adelante

Gracias, señor – dijo Sam devolviéndole la sonrisa.

¿Una cerveza?

Claro, señor

Jack le hizo un gesto para que lo siguiera y sacó dos cervezas de la nevera. Le dió una y se quedaron de pie apoyados en los armarios de la cocina, mirándose mientras tomaban un sorbo. Jack volvió a preguntarse por qué no le pedía una cita ahora que el reglamento se lo permitía. Pero las razones que se había dado todavía le parecían válidas: la reciente muerte de su padre, Jacob Carter, y la ruptura de su compromiso con Pete Shanahan. No, le parecía que ahora no era el momento más apropiado. Claro que Daniel le había llamado gallina por no pedírselo y Teal'c había levantado una ceja en señal de desaprobación ¿Qué sabían ellos? Habían pasado años desde el incidente del Zatar'c y él no estaba seguro de que Carter se "preocupara" tanto por él como entonces, si no ¿por qué estuvo a punto de casarse con el maldito policía? No, no, además Sam había pasado mucho este último mes y él no iba a aprovecharse de su vulnerabilidad pidiéndole una cita. Definitivamente, no. Quizás más adelante...

¿Señor? - Sam lo miró preocupada

Perdón, estaba pensando... que en Washington no podré dejar la puerta abierta – dijo con cierta tristeza

Aquí tampoco debería dejarla.

Sí, pero entonces no tendría sorpresas agradables – y la miró directamente a los ojos.

Sí, señor – dijo Sam sorprendida y complacida por el inesperado cumplido a la vez que le sonreía nerviosa.

Ambos dieron un sorbo a su cerveza intentando llenar el incómodo silencio que se había creado. Después de unos momentos, fue Jack el que habló en el tono más casual que pudo:

Así que, ¿qué te trae por mi casa, Carter?

He venido a decirle que mi traslado al Área 51 ha sido aprobado.

¿Está segura de que quiere marcharse? Yo creía que aquí era feliz.

Lo era, pero ahora no estoy segura de que vuelva a serlo. Todos los que realmente me importan o han muerto o van a estar tan lejos que es como si lo estuvieran: Janet, mi padre, Daniel, Teal'c y ... - Sam lo miró mordiéndose el labio.

Jack la miró titubeante.

Y... ¿yo?- dijo arqueando las cejas.

Sam asintió y sintió que el mundo se le venía encima. Sin poderse contener, las lágrimas empezaron a caer por sus mejillas sin que se diera cuenta. Jack se acercó a ella y la abrazó, acariciándole el pelo tratando de calmar sus sollozos. Verla tan triste le rompía el corazón. Cuando dejó de llorar se separó lo justo para levantarle la barbilla y poder mirarla a los ojos.

Hey, Teal'c y Daniel vendrán de vez en cuando de visita y por lo que respecta a mi... Washington solo está a unas horas en avión y mi puerta siempre estará abierta para cualquiera que me traiga un trozo de tarta. - dijo con una amplia sonrisa.

Sam se rió y lo miró, agradecida por el consuelo que le estaba dando. Entonces Jack puso una mano en su mejilla y con el pulgar le secó las lágrimas. Después de mirarlo un instante, Sam apoyó la cara en su mano y cerró los ojos. Él la estrechó más fuerte entre sus brazos y cuando ella volvió a abrir los ojos vió la intensidad de su amor reflejada en los suyos. Y, entonces, Jack se inclinó y la besó. Primero suavemente, acariciando sus labios, y cuando sintió que ella le respondía, con toda la intensidad de ocho años de espera. Cuando se separaron en busca de aliento no hacían falta palabras, los dos sabían que solo era el principio.


End file.
